Hetalia: My Story
by Nemoknown
Summary: This is my first story. Kinda OC. What if all the nations in Hetalia exist? What if, in order to exist, they take a human and make them the country manifest? This is the story of America's apprentice and how he becomes America himself


Hetalia: My Story

This is my first fanfic ever…I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, it wouldn't be the same hetalia we all love…anyways, on to the story

Warnings involved: OC, OC-centric(kind of) in later chapters there may be…'heated relations' between a few…or a lot of characters.

* * *

"Hello, My name used to be Alex, most of you won't believe me, but everything you are about to read actually happened to me."

A young man woke up slowly and turned to look sleepily at the alarm clock, '9:15' the clock glared back. He jumped out of bed, groaning to himself about how he was going to be late again for work and that his boss had said that he wouldn't tolerate him being late again. He lived alone in his apartment; his adoptive parents could not help him financially, because they were always struggling to make ends meet. This was his only source of income, so he could not let himself get fired. He rushed into his white button-up shirt, his vest and his tie, shook his hair into its naturally good-looking shape as he ran out the door only to be met with a wall of cold. He gasped and slammed the door back shut, cursing the arctic weather outside. He put on his favorite leather bomber jacket and left his home for the place he worked. If he had only grabbed for his cell phone and checked for messages, he'd have seen that his work was rescheduled for tomorrow instead of today and he'd have missed a date with destiny.

Alex ran to his car and quickly opened the door, jumped in and closed the door to the Honda, turned the key in the ignition and started adjusting his anime rear-view mirror ornament while he waited for the heater to work. Alex loved a lot of different anime, but especially 'Axis Powers-Hetalia'. He smiles as he finally feels warmed up and he thinks to himself, _the only problem with winter and snow is that it is so cold!_ Alex starts driving off to work as he hums to himself the theme to Hetalia: Maru kaite chikyuu. As Alex got out of town and started nearing his job, he hits a patch of ice and swerves out of control. Alex tries to regain dominion over the car and gains it just a little too late as he smashes into a huge oak tree, knocking him out.

When Alex regained consciousness he looked up at the man who was giving him CPR…this man who saved his life was dressed just like him, except he had on his trademark glasses. As Alex looked around at his totaled car, at his surroundings void of anything other than this tree and a black and white pinstriped Chevy Camaro 383, then finally at whom he could only guess was named Alfred F. Jones, America personified.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" America asked as he stopped giving Alex CPR.

Alex rubbed his head as he nodded, "y-yeah…I guess I am ok…what happened?"

America pointed at the car, "You swerved out of control and hit that tree, in most cases, you'd be dead right now, but you, kid, are extremely lucky"

Alex shook his head in disbelief, "Have you…ever heard of an anime called 'Hetalia'?" Alex chided himself for saying something so stupid, of course this was just a happy coincidence and this man probably didn't really like anime anyways.

Alfred grinned and nodded, "Good, you know about us then, well Canada's waiting and I should be getting home soon."

Alex chuckled, "no, seriously, who are you?"

America looked like he remembered something and pointed at Alex, "You are now my apprentice!"

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Alex responded, "you can't just say that I'm your apprentice! What if I don't want to be your apprentice!?" At this point, Alex was feeling no pain whatsoever, whether it was because he was uninjured, or if it was because he was in shock, he didn't know, but he was leaning more towards shock with him starting to believe this man in front of him. Alex stared into Alfred's eyes as Alfred offered him his hand and Alex accepted it.

"Frankly, Alex, I know you, and I know that this is what you want…you have been terminated from your job, you were in a car wreck, and you have no social life. I can change all of that, just come with me!" America smiled his winning smile, knowing full well what Alex's choice would be before Alex grabbed his hand.

As Alex got into the car, something that Alfred…it seemed kind of weird to Alex to call Alfred America, it seemed too formal or something. he asked, "What did you mean by apprentice?"

"I'll tell you on the way to my house," Alfred said as he led his new apprentice off to his car, happy that he had gotten to be the hero he always wanted to be before time ran out.

* * *

So…what did you all think of the first chapter? I know it is kinda short, but it is my first and only the first chapter. If there is another country or character you want to see, please feel free to send me a message saying which character you want to see, these can be countries that haven't appeared in Hetalia yet, but I cannot guarantee that I'll portray anyone correctly.

Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please review!


End file.
